Everyponys gay for Braeburn
by RaggedStranger
Summary: Braeburn and Big Mac have been best friends since childhood but Brae won't lie to himself, he feels something more for the man, something he knows he shouldn't. (Warning: Smutty)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a forewarning, this technically has incest (Braeburn x Big Mac) and that they are NOT ponies, I'm sorry but I can't write pony porn.  
Please also take note that I slipped in spelling mistakes for a reason, I was just trying to get the accent across and whatnot. (I also made some changes with things like the barn because pink isn't a very normal colour for a barn as far as I can tell.)  
Enjoy~**

Ever since he was a child Braeburn has been brought up a certain way, taught how to speak, act, what to do and he was okay with that because it was the family way. He had always been distant, nice and polite, helpful all the time but never close to anyone, no one but Big Mac, his cousin. He spent all the time possible with him but soon his family began to move around and he saw his best friend sparsely throughout the years. It wasn't until he was old enough to lead his own life that they were able to rekindle this friendship and something else began to nag at Braeburn. He couldn't help but feel like what they had wasn't enough.  
So when he received a letter from his cousin requesting his help for the harvest he simply couldn't resist. It wasn't exactly beneficial since it was around the same time as his own towns but he held Big Mac at highest priority for obvious and selfish reasons. The trip was tedious but familiar, a strange and tepid nervousness boiling in the pit of his stomach as the dusty browns of the desert turned to the ripe emerald fields of Ponyville. He spotted a familiar cluster of women awaiting him on the wooden platforms of the station.  
The train doors opened with a sigh, allowing Braeburn to stride out, the tall blonde moving forward first to wrap an arm around him, "Howdy, cousin!" Her Oakey twang brought fond memories back.  
"Jack!" He grinned brightly as she moved back with an energised skip, regrettably wincing at the strain it caused on her casted arm,  
"I see now why your brother contacted me,"  
"Dash and I just don't know when to stop," They laughed in unison as the other girls came forward to share their hellos.

"Welcome home cus!" Using her non-injured arm AJ grandly gestured to the exceptionally large plot of land covered in thick, apple abundant trees.  
"Where's Mac?" Just saying his name sent a round of butterflies dancing through his gut,  
"He's probably out in the fields somewhere, he's really working hard," She frowned, "I'm so glad you're here, as much as I am disappointed to not be a part of the harvest, I care more about mah brother. I'm so sorry to have taken your time but he needs ya." The words were sincere and he could easily sympathise.  
"Don't worry, you guys are just one family, we have plenty of farmhands now and the towns people are no stranger to labourin'," Reassured, Applejack led Braeburn into the family home where he found young Apple bloom tugging on muddy sneakers. Her wide eyes glanced up and a grin almost split her face into two as she bounded into Braeburns arms,  
"Cus!" He hoisted her up easily, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck firmly,  
"I missed you Bloom," She pulled back to give him a delighted grin before placing her on the ground again.  
"I got you a little something," She paused, looking up hopefully as he turned and dug into his suitcase,  
"Ah, here we are!" He tugged out a broadly brimmed cowboy hat and her huge grin widened even more, slightly terrifying Braeburn at the elasticity of her face.  
"Thank ya cousin Braeburn!" She bounded out of the house, flopping the hat onto her head as she raced toward the gate,  
"She'll go straight to her friends to show that off," He smiled at Apple Jack who motioned for him to follow once more. As she led him up the wooden stairs he made sure to remember which ones creaked (For science).  
He was brought into a familiar room, the same old bedspread and ugly yellow curtains pulled away from the arched window and cushioned seat.  
"I cleaned out the cupboard for ya, Granny was using it to store a bunch of old heirlooms and albums but we moved it all to the attic,"  
"Thanks AJ,"  
"Well I'll let ya get settled in, we don't really need any help until tomorra, so you just situate ya-self and come let me know when you wanna find Gran and Big Mac." He nodded with a smile as she closed the door behind her. Braeburn let out a loud sigh as he flopped onto the thickly covered bed, reveling in the familiar sweet scent of apples that wafted up from the orchard, especially strong since it was harvest time, along with a warm smell of freshly baked bread and years of families gone by.  
"Eeyup," A deep, familiar voice reached his ears and he couldn't have sprung up faster as he moved to the window, kneeling on the pillows. His face immediately warmed as he saw a towel flung out from the house and Applejack following with a water bottle. McIntosh had slipped off his flannelette shirt and tied it around his waist, pouring half the bottle onto the towel and slinging it around his neck as he quickly swallowed the rest. Braeburn couldn't take his eyes off the man. His golden hair was long enough to be tugged into a small ponytail at the back of his head which donned a worn cowboy hat, a firm jaw, cheekbones that could cut and handsome features. His body rippled with hard earned muscle, a deep 'v' dipping into low hanging work pants that he had tucked into dirt covered boots. You could tell that everyone in this family was hard working and loyal.  
His stomach dropped when he saw Applejack talk to Mac and he looked up, a surprised smile crossing his face as he saw him in the window. He returned an awkward smile as he slipped away from the glass; heart pounding. As children, McIntosh could always tell when something was up; Braeburn was his open book, a book he reread over and over and over until it was stripped clean. He wasn't going to lie to himself and act like he didn't feel something for the man, but he had to keep it quiet. Number one they were family, two they were both men, he didn't want to imagine the kind of reception they would get.  
He plopped his own hat back onto his head and made his way downstairs, finding only Applejack at the base of the steps, "He said he just needed to move some bales in the barn and if you wanna chat he would be there,"  
"Thanks AJ," She smiled as he head out, towards the large traditionally red and white building.  
"Braeburn!" He spun and only just caught himself as Mac threw himself into the man, enveloping him.  
"Did ya get shorter?" Braeburn punched his arm and laughed,  
"You're just a giant cus!" Mac slung his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into the barn, where they found Granny Smith leaning on her cane, her usual beaten shawl pulled over her shoulders as she gazed at the roof.  
"Gran look who-" They were cut short as she threw her cane upwards. It echoed loudly against the roof and Mac moved forward quickly to catch it mid-air, passing it back to her.  
"I coulda caught it!" Her aged tone brought another fresh smile to Braeburn's face. He could hear squeaking and skittering of tiny paws, heading in the direction of the upper levels before a thump and rustle of leaves as the animal escaped out the window was heard.  
She made her way over to him, swinging the cane by her side,  
"You really don't need that,"  
"Keeps mah hand warm," She wrapped her arms around him in a fond embrace,  
"You don't visit enough Rae," She dipped her arm, curving it around his, not giving him any choice in the matter as she escorted him out towards the orchard,  
"We have a big harvest comin' this year Rae, ya think you can handle it?"  
"Of course Gran,"  
"Gran leave 'im be, let me spend some time with him before things get busy?" They grinned at each other as Gran pat his arm, mumbling something along the lines of 'Have fun'.

"Hey Rae, you wanna go for a walk, we need to catch up." Braeburn flushed at the sound of Mac's intensely deep voice not a hair widths away from him,  
"Sure," He smiled up at the taller man as they started to follow a dirt path that wound through the trees and split in several directions.  
They spoke about everything under the sun, apples, farms, relationships, family and anything else they could think of. The sun was starting to fall toward the horizon by the time they began to head back  
Now it's not that Braeburn was small, that certainly was not the case, he was tanned and muscled from his own life of work, he even went as far as to consider himself at least a bit taller than your average man, but Mac… He was a giant. Possibly more than a head taller than himself, muscle could be seen tensing with each step under the golden brown skin tanned and coarse but still gentle with his touch.  
"You okay Rae?" The question nudged him out of his reverie,  
"Yeah sorry I spaced out, what were you saying," Big Mac laughed,  
"Nothing, I was too busy watching you stare at me," He was a quiet man, mostly kept to himself but when he was around people he was comfortable and fond of, the things that sometimes escaped his mouth could shock some.  
He laughed nervously, "Aha, right."  
"Why are you so nervous?" His tone had gotten serious and it shocked him,  
"I'm not," His breath was knocked out of him as Big Mac pushed him against the rough bark of an apple tree, a glinting ruby falling from emerald leaves as the impact of the two hit the tree.  
"Mac?!" He gasped out right before Mac leaned forward, lips mere inches away from Braeburn's. His eyes widened, awaiting the long yearned for touch. Mac stared down, his breath quickening, he was so close.  
"Big Mac? Big Mac where are ya?" With a sigh, Mac pulled away,  
"Right here Apple Bloom."

**I was gonna take time and write the whole thing but it's three in the morning and my writing gets weirder the earlier it gets so I just cut this one off- this will be split into chapters. Also I would like to apologize if I wrote Macintosh instead of McIntosh which I somehow only just realized it was spelled (And any other things I no doubt did wrong). Anywho thanks for reading c:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Rae, it's time," Braeburn opened tired green eyes to find that there was in fact no light peeking through his window and a only hint of gold twinkled along the grey-blue horizon.  
"Wha…." Braeburn mumbled out some sort of question and Mac laughed, folding his arms over his chest.  
"We have to start early for harvest if we even wanna try and finish," He grinned down at the half asleep man,  
"I thought even we didn't get up this early, this should be illegal," He threw the covers off and slid out of bed, stretching out the kinks in his back as he stood up.  
"Little chilly?" The deep tone sent vibrations down his back as Braeburn quickly moved away.  
"What?" Braeburn frowned. Mac smiled and raised an eyebrow, nodding his head towards Rae's chest. He looked down and immediately flushed, he hadn't worn a shirt to bed, which he didn't care about Mac seeing after years together but the fact that his nipples had chosen to stand firmly in the cold air mortified him.  
"Hey cus, keep your eyes to yaself," He dug into his suitcase to find an appropriate shirt for the day of working as McIntosh laughed,  
"I'll meet ya downstairs, mah sister is making breakfast,"  
"Am I the last person to get up?"  
"Eeyup," Braeburn groaned- _I'm sure they'll think greatly of my working attitude_\- he thought vehemently to himself.  
He pulled on a t-shirt and swapped out his cotton pyjama pants for worn jeans before he grabbed his hat and head downstairs.  
"G'morning cousin!" Apple Bloom bounded down the stairs in her own working clothes and quickly threw herself into a chair. The table was laden with plates of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and several jugs of no doubt apple juice.  
"Smells great, Jack, bet it tastes even better," Applejack looked up from her spot at the stove and smiled, offering a modest wave of the hand,  
"Oh hush, it's tha least I could do for ya'll," He pulled a chair out and sat next to Apple Bloom who had slipped a piece of bacon into her mouth already, sparing him a cheeky grin around the mouthful.  
She lifted her hand from under the table and revealed several rashers, offering him one. He tried nonchalantly to grab it and take a bite but before he could eat a second mouthful Gran slapped both of their hands down with her cane,  
"I seen ya, wait for Applejack you two," Mac and Jack laughed while Brae and Bloom spared each other another knowing grin, AB sliding another rasher into his hand beneath the table.

"Okay everyone, time to get working," Applejack and Gran moved to start cleaning the plates and the other three went outside, hats and shoes were pulled onto their person as they started the days work.  
Throughout the day there was little time for chatting, the small talk they managed was during short breaks and if they were working on trees near each other. Bloom spent most of her time helping near Braeburn, trying to get in as much time together as possible, he was so much closer to the apples here than in his own family.  
The sun was beating down on them and no hat could protect from the intense heat making sweat drench his shirt. He finally gave up and pulled off the uncomfortably sticky cloth and chucked it down near a barrel of apples he had just finished. A familiar red shirt was flopped down on top of his and he looked over towards the shirtless Mac,  
"Just the kind of weather we need huh?" Braeburn grinned over at him and Mac laughed in response,  
"Hey boys, we heard you could use a hand?" The trio looked over and found the other 5 girls in Applejacks troupe in their ideas of farming attire,  
"Eeyup," Almost all the girls smiled at the notion of helping,  
"Oh look," Rarity laughed nervously, "Mud," She began to wander off towards some trees and Braeburn returned to his own.

"Ah!" Rainbow Dash let out a large, relieved sigh, downing two cups of cider as everyone sat around, sweaty and tired.  
"I'm so glad ya'll made the time to come help,"  
"If you wouldn't mind, I could come help tomorrow?" Fluttershy looked up timidly from under her lashes,  
"That'd be great Fluttershy," She first smiled at Braeburn but then his gut began to fall and chest tighten as she moved her smile to McIntosh, a faint blush colouring her cheeks as she let her cupid hair fall over her eyes. The knowing look from the girls around just confirmed it.  
Fluttershy liked Big Mac.  
He looked over at his friend who gave Fluttershy a smile and then returned to his drink, was he nervous, playing it off? Did he like her back?  
It wasn't his business anyway,  
"I'll go do the resta the chores and then head inside, see you gals later," They sent him off with smiles and goodbyes, but to his disappointment, Mac did not follow.

He twisted the knobs of the shower and immediately jumping away from the cold stream, waiting for it to turn hot. Steam began to rise and the glass fogged, the hum and spray of the shower helping to ease Braeburn's aching muscles. He let his head fall under the stream and sighed contentedly, as much as he wished he could just stay there, everyone else had a big day and needed the water. He spent another few minutes scrubbing at the dirt and picking up several leaves he didn't know the origin of.  
The pop of the pipes shutting off as he twisted the handles once more left a silence in the tiled room, steam still swirling in front of his eyes. He towelled his hair and dried himself, tying the towel around his waist as he head into his bedroom.  
"You should probably start taking your clothes in with you," He spun around and clutched at his towel as he eyed off Big Mac.  
"What are you doing?" Braeburn sighed. The other man was sitting on the floor, head leaning back on the bed with an arm slung over his eyes,  
"What's up with you Rae?" The tone in his voice made Braeburn pause,  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been weird ever since you got here, has something happened?" He moved towards his suitcase,  
"Nope, I'm fine cus,"  
"I don't like being related to you." Braeburn could have sworn he felt his heart burst, and not of joy,  
"Wh….What?" He internally cursed himself at the sound of his voice wavering. McIntosh moved his arm away, looking at Braeburn,  
"I love you."

It felt like everything had just stopped, like the entire world paused just to listen in on this moment,  
"You shouldn't joke around like that cus," Mac's arm snapped out and pulled Braeburn towards him. Before Brae could move, Mac placed a gentle kiss on his bugle beneath the towel.  
He let out a slight gasp,  
"McIntosh what are ya'll-" The towel was pulled from his hips and he cried out as Mac grasped Brae's behind, holding him in place.  
"I want you," Another kiss against his hardening member,  
"I need you," A lick along the length of the tightening shaft,  
"I love you Braeburn," His whisper was turned to sounds of moaning and sucking as Mac popped the head of his cock inside his mouth.  
Braeburn moaned, hands immediately diving to tangle into hair, pulling it from its ponytail as his fingers entwined within it.  
He knew how wrong it was but he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forwards, trying to push himself deeper into the hot slickness of his cousins mouth.  
Mac ran his tongue across his slit, pulling a throaty moan out of Braeburns mouth,  
"They…will….hear…us-nnnn!" His words turned to intangible sounds of pleasure.  
"Then you're gonna have to learn to control yourself," He clapped a hand over his mouth as Mac pushed his throbbing member deep into his mouth, nearing the base before he bobbed back up and then down once more, creating a heated rhythm. Braeburn met his mouth with the bucking of his hips, trying to control his noises as well as movements. He met McIntosh's eyes as he moved one hand upwards, pushing a finger against Braeburns lips and releasing his manhood, "Suck," He commanded, Brae complied, moaning and lapping at the calloused finger until it was pulled away. He shot his friend a confused look before he used that finger and pushed it against Brae's tight, puckered hole. Eyes wide, Brae gasped, "Wait what are you- UNNG!" Mac slipped the digit into his entrance, fucking him with his mouth and finger simultaneously.  
He began to slow each tempo, pacing himself and preparing Brae but soon the man could no longer handle the strenuous speed and moved his own hips to spur Mac on. With a slight smile upwards, McIntosh pushed in another digit and sped up the pace. He could feel Brae tightening as his hand practically tore at Mac's hair. A third finger sent Brae spiralling.  
"Oh Celestia…Mac you have to….Ugh…stop…or I'm gonna…." His hips were bucking wildly, met with pleasure and ecstasy on each end he could feel himself falling over the edge.  
He captured Mac's eyes once more as he was thrown over the precipice, fingers digging into his cheek as his hand attempted to cover the loud moans of his finish. With one last shove into his ass, Mac pulled his fingers away as he swallowed the large gulps of white that were flowing from his cock. With a wet pop he released his member, the last pearly drops falling onto macs chest.  
Mac sat back, breath slightly shortened and Brae fell to his knees, head lowered,  
"Why…" He could barely whisper the word.  
"Because I had to show you how much I love you," Mac cupped Braeburns burning cheeks as he lifted his face to his own, planting a sweet kiss against his lips. Brae could taste himself on Mac and it only aroused him further. They pulled apart and Brae smiled slightly,  
"I guess you're gonna need a shower now, huh cus?" Mac grinned in response.

**There's gonna be some shower sex coming up if you feel like sticking around. I feel like this was too short but I really just wanted to get into some smut (I probably should have started off with kissing or something but eh, pretend Mac's a bit of a slut idk) Also some other issues (i.e. Fluttershy) will be addressed later~ Thank you for reading~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you've read this far then **_**Thank you!**_** I'm not too sure what happened but big Mac just became a really aggressive top, I've tried to tone** **it down but there's another kink scene coming up that I just can't help but make him rough.(Forewarning that it is 4am again and by this time my vocabulary is out the window and fangirl just takes over) BUT- I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

McIntosh pushed Braeburn against the cold tiles of the shower, the heat of the water a painful contrast on his bare skin.  
"M-mac," Braeburn stuttered the words against the curve of his friends neck, his breath caressing the sensitive skin,  
"Touch me Rae," That one whisper could send his whole world spiralling. He cupped Big Mac's cheek as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips, tracing his friends swollen lips with his tongue, pushing against them gently, asking entry. Mac complied, allowing the tongue to intertwine and explore a heated dance of both their mouths as they gasped and moaned against each other.  
The hand he had against his cheek began to slid down, he traced the outline of Mac's collarbone and broke the kiss to lean into his neck again, following the same path as his finger with his tongue.  
"Rae," He could feel Mac slightly rocking against him, oh how badly they wanted each other.  
He left tiny love bites along his collar, bruises blossoming like flowers across his golden skin. Braeburn's hand continued down, bumping over firm muscle. He soon felt the plummeting 'v' and his heart thundered but before he could reach the twitching mass below, Mac pushed him against the wall once more, rougher, hotter this time. He could feel their erections pushing against each other and he let out a throaty moan, his hips bucking involuntarily.  
"Mac!" He let out a low whine, pushing against his friend who chuckled into his ear,  
"I love this side of you Rae," He felt a grip around both their cocks and gasped, the callouses that were quickly becoming so familiar were intoxicating. He began stroking along their lengths, precum and water mixing together beneath his palm. They met the pumping with thrusts, almost falling out of his hand with the raw lust. Soon they were both unable to remain such a tedious pace and Mac released them, their erections springing against their stomachs, the underside rubbing against the others. Every time the slick heads bumped Braeburn wanted to cry out.  
Brae reached down to grip his own length, selfish desire overwhelming him though before he could reach it McIntosh grasped each wrist, pinning them above his head, Braeburn emitted a protesting whine which Mac alleviated with his mouth. This action sent jolts of pleasure down to the pit of his stomach.  
Suddenly big Mac thrusted against his friend, moans erupting from both of them.  
"More, Mac more!" Big Mac grinned down at the panting Braeburn, his senses too overcome to have even the slightest pretence of rationality of the situation.  
McIntosh complied, his hips pushing forward faster and more aggressively,  
"Rae," Mac moaned and Braeburn arched in response, practically crushing them together as his hips bumped against the others.  
He felt the heads of their cocks slide together with every movement and moaned, he had never felt anything like it. He wanted to grab something, dig his nails in, moan and yell but he couldn't, despite his best efforts Mac had a firm grip on his hands and every time a noise that wouldn't be drained out by the shower escaped him, Mac swallowed it.  
"P-please,"  
"Mmm?"  
"I have to… I-unf! Mac!" He could barely think, sentences weren't clicking, all he could think about was how much he wanted to be filled up by his best friend, he wanted to feel him slamming into him.  
"I need more Mac!"  
"You've nevah been- nnn- tha greedy type Rae," He panted the words out, lowering his heads to join their lips once more. Mac's lips were softer than one would imagine but they still held a ferocious passion that could -literally- bring him to his knees.  
He whimpered, his release was so close but at this rate he didn't think he would ever reach it,  
"I want to try," He cut himself off with a moan, "S-somethang," He looked up at Mac, holding in the desire to just let himself fall to the floor in a heaving, horny heap. Their vicious thrusting slowed as Mac nodded, releasing Braeburn's wrists, which were surely going to bruise later.  
By now they had both been soaked, their skin raw from the scalding water and he was just waiting for someone to knock and ask for the shower, but these things were a fleeting thought as Braeburn grabbed the bar of soap off the porcelain cup. He lathered his hands until bubbles were falling from his palms. Mac leaned forward and braced a forearm against the tiles, giving Braeburn space to manoeuvre but still able to tickle his ear with his breath. Lidded green eyes filled with lust gazed at the smaller man placing his hands upon McIntosh's body, sliding them up and down, gently grazing the tightened pink buds upon his chest.  
"You're gonna…wash me?" Humour laced his voice and Rae looked up at him, a dangerous glint in his eye as his hand fell down and grasped roughly at Mac's shaft. He moaned loudly, thumping his fist against the wall and Braeburn grinned,  
"Sorry what were ya saying?" The tides had turned and he was going to revel in it for as long as he could. He loosened his grip, sliding his hand along the twitching length before running back up his abdomen and to his nipples. He gently pinched at one, a quiet hiss escaping Mac's mouth. He looked up and almost froze at the look of complete surrender on Mac's face; he was letting him have his fun and enjoying it too, eyes glazed with lust, lips and chest moving slightly with his gasps,  
"Well go on Rae, don't just look," The corners of his mouth turned up with a small smile, he was giving him control but Mac knew he still owned the situation.  
Braeburn used the water on his palm to rub the soap from one nipple, catching it between his teeth and sucking gently,  
"Ohhhh!" With the hand not braced on the wall McIntosh dug his nails into Rae's ass, gently tugging him closer before tracing his hand around and tugging on his cock,  
"Ugh- Hey that's not-" Mac grinned down at Brae,  
"You were takin' too long, if yer not careful I'll take you right here and let 'em all hear you scream." His playtime was already over as Mac began to pump the slick length of Braeburn's manhood,  
"Mac, can I…" He looked down at Mac's large erection, bumping against his lower stomach, wide and long, he could only imagine what it would feel like inside of him.  
Mac let out a quiet laugh that rumbled against Braeburn,  
"If ya wouldn't mind." Rae wrapped long fingers around the thickness, both men moaning into each other as precum began mingling with the water once more.  
"Faster Rae," Their hands were practically slamming, the need for quiet forgotten as the wet sounds of their finally rising orgasm filled the air. Their hips were grinding into each-others once more, neither taking notice nor caring as they were overcome with pleasure.  
"I'm almost finished Rae,"  
"Me. Too." Their final jerks brought them to the edge of insanity, moans echoing over the glass panes of the shower.  
"Mac!"  
"Rae!" They came simultaneously, pearly white streams shooting from the slits of their cocks onto their stomachs and quickly washed away with the hot stream. Long moments passed as their chests heaved, Mac lifted Brae's palm to his mouth, licking the last remnants away, delighting in the faint blush that still managed to creep over Rae's flushed face.  
Braeburn stretched upwards on trembling legs to kiss Mac, an act that was becoming sweetly familiar. They released each other, moving under the direct rush of water forehead to forehead.  
"I love you Mcintosh."  
"I know," He could feel his smile.

**I think for the most part I forgot they had accents sorry!**

**Short and hopefully sweet (Figuratively speaking). Really hope you guys liked this latest instalment, there's more coming up, but by now I've kinda thrown the plot aside to just get some lemony goodness in. I re-read this several times but I haven't slept today and eh, sorry- that aside- Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it's taken so long for another instalment! All my assignments were just due but I'm done now, more time to write now~ It really helps when there are people giving encouraging reviews, so don't hesitate to drop me one~ Oh and also this is the chapter where plot is about 90% gone and Mac has become the master, whoops...Well enjoy!**_

Braeburn hoisted the bale of hay onto his shoulder, wincing as the sunburn from the rest of the days work seared at the touch.  
"I told ya you shoulda put on more sunscreen cus!" Apple Bloom grinned as she carried a large bucket filled with pig feed that banged gently against her scabbed knees and short clad thighs, she was just like her sister.  
"I put on plenty, I just din hava shirt on,"  
"Maybe you're a show off like big mac," They poked tongues at each other and head off into their own directions, Brae looking up towards the upper level of the barn, waiting for his male cousins head to appear. He took a few steps up the ladder, swinging the bale upwards and letting it arc into the air and into Big Mac's arms.  
"That the last o' em?"  
"Yessir," He grinned, using the back off his hand to swipe the sweat from his forehead and then dusting his hands off on his jeans.  
"We're going out to celebrate, we got so much done today that you boys might finish a day early!"  
Everyone cheered and Braeburn could feel a bubbling sense of accomplishment and happiness in his stomach. He loved the Apples.  
"You comin'?" He hadn't seen Mac jump down, heading in the direction of the town the rest of the family had taken.  
"Nah, I think I might stay, I'm knackered,"  
"Big Macintosh, Braeburn?" Braeburn opened his mouth to respond but Mac beat him to it,  
"Sorry, you go on ahead, we might catch up later!" The distant form of Applebloom shrugged and then continued on her way.  
"You don't need to stay,"  
"Eeyup." Brae just sighed and began to clean up any stray tools that had been left out.  
He didn't know where his cousin had gone but he could often hear rustling in the hay above and assumed. The clean-up didn't take long but Braeburn's back was aching for a stretch and his muscles were burning from the weeks work. He swung back up to a full standing position and let his arms stretch high above his head, his back giving off several satisfying pops,  
"That's a bad habit cus," He looked up with a grin that immediately fell as he saw a looped rope fall towards him. He moved to jump out of the way when he was snagged back. With another glare upwards he saw his hands had been lassoed, and the culprit was smiling cruelly.  
"Rae," Mac purred, using the rope to slowly draw Braeburn in. He stumbled forward with every step, entranced until finally he was at the bottom of the ladder,  
"Mac?" His question was husky with desire.  
Big Mac leapt down the ladder, taking it 3 rungs at a time with his luxuriously long legs. He dropped down a mere inch from Braeburn, who attempted to take a step back but was yanked forward once more.  
"It's connected you idyit," Mac smiled down at him before closing the distance between their lips, teeth tugging, tongues dipping in and out as their lips moved fast and hot. Mac let his hands slid over the burning skin of Braeburn who gave out a pained hiss, smothered by Mac's lips. His large, hot hands made him want to cry out and tears stung beneath his lids. The calloused fingers soon moved up to rub their hardened pads over the tight pink buds standing to attention on Brae's muscled chest. He moaned, pulling away from the kiss to pant and then fall in to the tanned skin of Mac's neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh familiarly. The recurring incident that was his needy cock began to grind once more and Mac chuckled, his working fingers stopping their play to slip over his hips and down to Brae's buttocks, which he cupped and gave a generous squeeze.  
"You have such a perfect ass," This flooded Braeburn with confidence and he took the chance to thrust his behind roughly into the others hands, a beg for more.  
"Please," He looked up through his lashed, his butt moving against Mac's large hands. Big Mac smiled and slipped his fingers into the belt loops of Braeburn's pants and tugged them down, along with the underwear beneath, exposing the sculpted, curved flesh beneath. Mac slipped away from Brae's awkward position, now with nothing to hold him up, he fell forward against the rungs of the ladder, the rope holding his wrists pulled taught and he gasped as it dug into his flesh.  
Mac spat into the cup of his hand, rubbing it over his now exposed shaft, pants around his ankles, allowing him leeway unlike Brae's, which was caught at his knees purposefully, leaving him stuck in his bent positioning.  
"I want you to fuck me," Brae pushed his butt backwards, hitting the hardening flesh of Mac's cock. He grunted and gripped the skin of his cousins ass,  
"So dirty," Mac commented before he let a wet digit slip in and out of Brae's tight hole. With a slick noise, the finger came out permanently and was replaced with Macintosh's twitching manhood. With another grunt, he pushed his cock in, eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of Braeburn's ass tightening around his girth.  
"Oh Celestia, yes. More Mac, more," His senseless begging was driving Mac mad with lust and before he could remember to let the other man adjust to his size, he slammed himself in fully. Braeburn cried out, gasping for breath.  
"I'm sorry Rae, are you okay?" There was a moment of silence where each man simply panted before Brae nodded and turned his head slightly, giving a devious smile,  
"Do your worst Big boy," Mac returned the grin and began pounding his length in and out of the hot entrance. Brae's cock bounced with each thrust, precum splattering the worn floor beneath them.  
"Faster Mac, faster!" He started bouncing his ass against his cousins hips, attempting to quicken the pace further.  
"You're being so bossy," Big Mac slid out and Braeburn cried out, trying to spin around and instead tightening the ropes binding him, the rope twisting and digging into his flesh. He moaned both in need and pain,  
"Mac…Mac…Oh Celestia, Mac please," His eyes sought out his friend who loomed over his bent shape.  
"You should see yourself Rae, moaning, begging to be fucked, covered in me, filled with me. Look you're practically cumming all over the floor and your pants aren't even off. By Celestia, what a whore you are," Braeburn's cock responded by twitching and releasing more precum,  
"You're so_ fucking_ hot," He practically growled out 'fuck', "And you're all mine," He accentuated this by giving Braeburn's ass a hard slap, a red handprint almost immediately appearing. Brae cried out,  
"Yes, I'm a whore, and I need to be fucked, by Celestia you have to fuck me. I _need _you inside me!" He was crazed with lust, practically drooling at the sight of Mac's cock bared in front of him. He was moaning, twisting and panting, Big Mac couldn't believe his eyes, he had done this, he had turned a man who is strong, confident and kind into a slutty, cum covered mess.  
_And by Celestia he had never been more turned on in his life.  
_ The air was cold and stung at the flesh of his cock which had only moments before been wrapped in soft, warm twitching muscles. He gripped Braeburn's hips and spun him around, letting the rope twist itself instead of his wrists as he set his back against the ladder and dropped him onto his own manhood. The smaller mans head feel back, along with his wide eyes. He bobbed up and down the length of Mac, each man moaning senselessly.  
"I need to- Ugh…I…My…touch," His words were almost incoherent as he looked down with hazy, lust filled vision at his fully erect cock that sat idly between them. Every so often the head would bump against the firm, rippling muscle of Mac's chest. He tugged at the rope, trying to get to his need.  
"Oh you mean-" Mac let one of his hands slip away from the tight grasp on Braeburn's ass and grasp his cock, precum once more beginning to dribble out, "This?" Braeburn could only nod and Mac smiled, deciding to be kind as he jerked his hand up and down, his thumb brushing along the slit every so often. He continued to push himself in and out and timed it with his hand, now slick with the twitching mass' desperate lust. It wasn't long before he felt himself start to tighten, the ball in his gut filling to the point of explosion,  
"I'm about to-" He grunted before he could finish and Brae smiled lazily,  
"Cum inside me Mac," He nodded in response and picked up the pace of both his thrusting and his hand movements, making Braeburn moan even louder.  
He finally came to the edge, a final thrust and jerk before they both cried out, their voices carrying throughout the entire barn as cum splattered over Mac's chest and his own cock was milked dry by the twitching muscle of Braeburn's ass, his hot seed filling him up.  
He let his cock slide out and gently but shakily placed his cousin down, who had less strength and fell limp against the ladder, held up by only the rope as cum dripped down his ass and joined the mess on his legs and floor.  
Mac got to his knees, lifting Braeburn's chin so their emerald eyes met. He closed them and leaned in for a simple, gentle kiss, moving to untie the bindings.

_**I didn't really put in any lovey dovey stuff or much description in the way of Big Mac and Braeburn themselves (Though plenty for the smut) and so if this makes it dull I apologize, I can only find the will to write this if I am in a smutty mood for which I also apologize. Also if you have any suggestions of what you want in the next chapters or reasons Braeburn could stay/ come back, that would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**_


End file.
